Better Together
by proud to be foreveralone
Summary: "When you smile everything's in place. I've waited for so long, can make no mistake. All I am reaching out to you. I can't be scared, got to make a move. While we're young, come away with me. Keep me close and don't let go..." I own nothing, genderbend, slight harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"None of your business. Don't call me Sadist, China." "Then don't call me China, Sadist" "Your voice is killing my ears China." I said then her face turned into a scowl. "Then what about now sadist?"

* * *

**Better Together  
Okita X Kagura  
Chapter 1: You are my friend.  
**

* * *

I was sitting at the sakura tree when I saw a pale skinned, blue eyed, vermillion haired girl her hair was tied in buns she was wearing a chesongan and had a stupid umbrella with her she looked like at my age wait no 1 year younger than me maybe 5 or 4? I don't care. She look weak from my eyes just touch her she would break anytime. I wouldn't want to waste my precious time on looking at an ugly girl so I just tsk-ed my tongue and put my red mask that was on my neck to my eyes. A few seconds later the brat was standing in front of me and her umbrella pointing towards me like it was some sort of a gun. Looking at her face a scowl was plastered on her face and it change into disgust.

I put my mask up to my forehead and raised a brow. "What do you want? I'm sleeping here you see I don't want to waste my time by talking to you so if just go then SHOOO! SCRAM!" I said like shoing a dog when I was going to put my mask back to my eyes I heard that her umbrella clicked. "Hey, play with me for a while I'm here and if you do I won't tell your sister that you've been planning to kill her boyfriend since you see him in the first time." She said bluntly and an evil smirk spreading on her lips. I sigh took my mask of, put it inside my yukata and put it inside my secret pocket then I stood up groggily and I stared at her. "You're kidding right? Dare to do it then I will kill right on your spot." I said in my most scariest voice I used in my 6 years of living in earth.

She put her umbrella down and then laughed I think she's being paranoid of I just said. "You're funny so the rumors are true then, huh?" She said and smiled warmly at me like the smile my sister used then she offered a hand I just stared at it and I put on my poker face."What rumors?" I asked. "I wanted to be your friend your true friend by the way not fake, I would only be here in a day or if I'm lucky 2 or 3 months so I'm finding a friend for a while. Every kid here said that I'm too strong for them and said to me to scram like a dog, like you did just a while ago."

She shooted me a glare then continued. "They told me to play with you cause you're the strongest kid they know to rival my strength and also to blackmail you with you're sister on it and a man named Hijikata. So please just for the mean time be my friend." She said pleadingly well they did said that she's strong too, so why not give it a try? I shook the strangers hand and smiled to her too. For I don't know why reasons. "Fight me then maybe I would be your true friend and be my manservant if you want fake." I said lazily then took my hand back. I don't know but it seems like my hand want to hold her hand a little longer I snapped at the thought and looked at the brat who seemed to brightened up.

"So when's the match Sadist?"

"None of your business. Don't call me Sadist, China"

"Then don't call me China, Sadist."

"Your voice is killing my ears China." I said then her face turned again into a scowl.

"Then what about now, Bastard?" She said while making her knuckles sound and taking her battle stance she looked like she's skilled and a bit experienced. I stand up and take some few steps back at my favorite tree then take my battle stance too, I stretched my right hand in the direction of China then moved my middle and index finger signaling her to take the first move she was more irritated at me now. She moved in a lightning speed that was unbelievable, look at her in any angle she's damn frail or so that was I thought. She caught me off guard when she moved, she tried to kick my stomach but unfortunately for her, my hands caught her foot then I tightened my grip on her. I flew her up like a bird then dropped her like a rock, she dropped on the dirt pretty hard. I was started to chuckle how she land while she was glaring at me then she sat up. I thought she was surrendering but she kicked my leg sideways that's how she kick huh? I the almighty Sougo Okita fell on the ground by a stupid brat that I just met.

"Hey that's not fair I won already you know you're a cheater and also you're a dirty player. I'll tell your brother about this." I said to her sitting up and while rubbing my leg that she just kicked a while ago and she was laughing so hard that she was already rolling on the dirt literally also rubbing her back that I just banged at the ground. When she registered what I've said she stopped laughing and she began to be paler than before which is weird cause her skin is the most palest skin I've ever seen. Well at least look at that what I've invented is real yes I'm really a genius. She sat up again and bowed at me her head brushing at the ground.

"I'll do anything just don't tell onii-chan and just don't make me your slave, Sadist." Sure? Why not?

"Then China let me call you that and since you move like a boy and had a very foul mouth starting this day you would cross dress as a boy and the first letter of your name is Ka and the last is Me also think about what would be in the middle tell me if you thought of something if you don't I'll tell him and also don't tell my sister that! Understand?"

"Eehh but why cross dress?" She complained.

"Because I told you so and even if you leave you still need to cross dress so you'll remember me."

"Sure." She smiled and it was my time to offer a hand she shook it gladly. For some reasons I wanted to be with her like that forever thought. I heard a cab honking at me so I snapped my thoughts, that happened a decade ago maybe she forgot me already but looking back we don't know each other names. I just chuckled at that then continued to walk.

* * *

YEAHHHHH WOOOHHHH i'd made it thank Goddd! anyways ty 4 the on who reviewed my last story Best it if u wanna cry btw.  
Nunnally-chan- ty 4 the advice and 4 reiviewing.  
leone (dentedileone), guest, hisane, Somebody u dunno -ty 4 all of you in reviewing also and tyvm 4 sheeding tears haha! XD  
lulu.c1t4, kurasuchi - aww ty 4 ur nice compliments ^_^

uuhhh you would think this chap is crappy but i could tell that the first 3 or 5 chaps is maybe introduction or call what ever ya want but this chap maybe is a prolouge. mayyybeee


	2. New students

**Recap: **"Sure." She smiled and it was my time to offer a hand she shook it gladly. For some reasons I wanted to be with her like that forever thought. I heard a cab honking at me so I snapped my thoughts that happened a decade ago maybe she forgot me already but looking back we don't know each other names. I just chuckled at that then continued to walk.

* * *

**Better Together  
Okita X Kagura [SoRa]**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

How to kill Hijikata.

* * *

As I walked to the bus stop I saw old man driving again I was shocked at the moment then my face turned evil. I didn't expect him driving again I made him fired on his last job while the anime is still ongoing well I'm gonna do it again I'll make his boss fire him and get a popcorn get a comfortable seat. That would be fun to watch. When I made my mind I saw Hijikata walking at the street not far away from here I grinned. On the other hand I've got my hands full now one word. Crap. But maybe I can kill Hijikata this day. I called the old man to stop and I'll ride his new cab.

My head turned to Hijikata he was waiting for the stop light to change. "Hey, old man see that freak waiting?" I said pointing to Hijikata's big head and put my hand down. "Run into him slowly, want to see him struggle and hear his screams old man." I continued he shakily nodded his head and started to drive he was starting to sweat non-stop everyone would maybe say. "Oh poor MADAO the teen is threatening him." But no one will stop me. That just make my day better thought. Then he drove slowly now and when Hijikata started to walk and when he was almost at the center of the road. The old man hit him! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I started doing my evil laugh feeling the cab bumpy because of Hijikata's corpse if I'm lucky which will probably never.

I hopped out of the cab after giving the old man my pay. I saw a Shingsengumi police car parked at a free parking lot that stinks but that doesn't make me stop. I grinned more evilly now. I got inside car and started the engine. I got the key on Hijikata's pocket and 'borrowed' it. I slowly backed the car and felt bumpy again and forward it again and backed it again and forward it again I did I think from 90 times. I feel content for today. So I leaved Hijikata's body in the middle of the road who will maybe get his life back later. I frowned at that cause he should be dead by now or a long time ago.

I arrived at the school gate of Gintama High. Many fangirls squealed, screamed or whatever you wanna call it can be heard so all in all it's a mass destruction of your ears if you aren't ready for this. I looked at the students who was passing by and saw a pair who was wearing capes, bandages on their faces, goggles on their foreheads and parasols in hand. I just shrugged I'm not the one who will be rob anyway. I sigh and looked at the mob at all of my sides and glared each and one of them that means I don't want to see, talk and hear them today. All of them nodded and made a way for me. I arrived at class 3-Z it's too bad that I wasn't late thought I walked to my chair, sat, put my bag at the bag holder and stared outside yes I'm seating near the window and 2nd to the last. The Cherry blossoms were pink as cherry their pink petals falling on the ground. It reminds of that day.

I shook off the thought then Danna arrived and greeted us. "Horrible morning to all of ya' guys." We stood up and replied. "Horrible morning to you too, Sensei." We seated now while Danna was about to hid his latest Shounen Jump on the Math notebook he suddenly snapped his fingers getting everyone's attention. "Ah, I almost forgot we got a new pair of transferees they're siblings, both boys, came from another planet and well. The girls were starting to get ready to shout for what will Danna say but Danna noticed this. "Well blah, blah, blah, blah, blah they said they didn't get any information, the siblings said they will show their faces when they arrived here." The girls face fall when they heard that but Danna just sucked his lollipop c'mon how dense is he? But that's his good part his density and stupidity.

"Come inside now." There were two people came inside the first one was taller and the other was smaller I think 4 inches smaller than the first. They both have been wearing capes had bandages on their faces covering their entire head except the eyes and bits of their hair have been able to seen. They've been gripping their umbrella all the time which was pretty weird and the smaller one's design was actually reminding me of something but I put it aside. "You two." Danna said pointing at the two. "Write your names on the board I don't know who the hell are you two so go on write your names." Danna said putting his fingers down and the two just nodded they grabbed a chalk then they broke it at the same time the tall one laughed silently but I've heard it the small one just giggled and used the broken chalk that was left on his hand then wrote his name the other one just copied what his brother just did.

When they're both done Danna read their names aloud the others just covered their ears dramatically making Boss mad at them and gave them a glare that means I-will-kill-you-after-this. "This tall man here is Kamui Yato, by the way take off your capes, goggles etc. when I'm introducing you." The silver haired samurai slash teacher said slightly annoyed. Kamui took it off and every girl squealed at the classroom except Kyubei, Nobume and the green haired robot we the boys just covered our ears now for protecting it then they calmed down we all sign in relief including the ones who were at the front. "Yeah, yeah all of you girls shout again that loudly and I'll make you kiss the floor and also make it roll right in front, eh the small boy here is… wait." Ginpachi paused and looked at the board reading it and the turned after understanding the handwriting. "Kaname Yato" Then he took of his cape, bandages and goggles making everyone excited and almost jump in anticipation.

* * *

**Haha even thought I got a 2 reviews 1 follower and 2 favorites that enough :D so R&R please!**  
**  
**


	3. Introductions

**Recap: "Yeah, yeah all of you girls shout again that loudly and I'll make you kiss the floor and also make it roll right infront, eh the small boy here is... wait." Ginpachi paused and looked at the board reading it and then turned after understanding the handwriting. "Kaname Yato." Then he took off his cape, bandages and goggles making everyone excited and almost jump in anticipation,**

* * *

**Better Together  
Okita X Kagura [SoRa]**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Introductions may lead you to bad impressions.**

* * *

Wait a minute that's not her even if your heart beats fast like old times with her it's not her. Okita remember that she got back to her planet and she promised you that she would still cross dress and also her name will start with a Ka and ends with an Me it maybe just a coincedence maybe. I shook of my stupid thoughts and stared at him he does have some sort of similarity to China since the first time I saw her but it's impossible but my sister always told me that love can do the impossible, she is my friend and all but I treated her like she was my slave which she told me not to. I think a smirk suddenly appears to my lips. He looked like he- I mean him (I decided to call her that cause others might say i'm dating someone even thought I would really love to hear it).

"Oi Souichiro-kun don't space out like that and your smirk is very creepy. Oh yeah everybody any questions to them? Shot it to them not literally thought. Patsuan buy me a 1 whole week suply of strawberry milk and buy him a 1 year carton of sukonbu's when were done and write everything they will ask." Danna said embarassing me in an indirect way so no one could notice except me and probably Nobume too cause she's giggling you see and giving me bad impressions at the newbies. Which I don't care who will know they might be my slave also giving chores to Megane but what's up with the sukonbu did he get a liking to bitter things? I almost forgot that it was for him i'm not sure if it's Kaname or Kamui and you heard it Okita he knew him my chest tightened whenI realized it.I snapped away from my thoughts not wanting to get embarass again and also hearing everybody's questions.

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Did you already have a girlfriend?"

"Which type of girls do you like?"

"What's your connection with Danna?" I suddenly blurted out making everyone in the classroom stared at me wide eyed I kept my stoic face. Foretunately Megane saved me from the looks that stared in my very soul thank you for being so dense, I never owe you one by the way! "Eh, Gin-san you don't have enough money to buy some strawberry milk and the sukonbu the seller already died a year ago remember?" He said nervously and somewhat fidgety. Megane then stood up from his seat abd walked slowly infront. "Kaname-san long time no see also you too Kamui-san." Megane said while akwardly patting their backs. A minute have passed and the two didn't even reply. "Oh! Were so sorry we didn't notice you there Megane." The one named Kamui said having a stupid smile still plastered on his face making his eyes closed or he's doing it on purpose.

While Kaname was looking somewhere else. He was intending to ignore him huh? Nice. Now I have 7 rivals all in all being the greatest sadist. The males were Me, Danna, Takasugi and the to new siblings. The girls were Nobume and the Shogun's beloved sister. Great just great. Then the back door slammed open. Do you know who the hell it is? Supposely no causes you forgot him already. It's Hijikata. "Now Sougo why did the fucking just away hell you run into me?!" Said by the panting rag dressed Hijikata. "Oh, so it's you who I run into this morning, huh?" I responded inspecting on him he looked like a beggar to begin with, he was ran by a cab that I rode this morning and also ran by a Shingsengumi police car that I also drived this morning. What a beautiful art I made. "Go to hell you bastard!" He yelled at me annoyed already. "Nah, no thank you cause you will be the one who will go first before I rest in peace." I retorted, he just sigh in frustration and looked infront and walked to his seat quietly now before shutting the door then again Megabe broke the ice. "Here's the question." He said handing a piece of 1/4 sheet of paper to the siblings. The siblings glady took it and answered it one by one.

"Kamui-nii is 16 and i'm 14."

"We're from another planet."

"Nope, we don't have a girlfriend cause they'll just gonna cling to us for mother life."

"I dunno." "I'm not sure."

"Our connection with Gin-san if that's the one you're talking about," Kamui looked at me and I nodded so he continued. "Is Kaname got there when he was 10 and been there since I found him at the Yorozuya uhm... He's 14 when I found him so we've been traveling here and there in space at the past year." He said looking at everybody. "Did you got here before?" The Demon King asked innocently like she wasn't the one who punches Kondou-san daily. "Uh. . . Yes we did came here it was a province and he was 4 that time and been there for 2 months excatly." BAH! They're talking about is very boring but giving me more suspisioness at Kaname might be China might as well go to sleep. I took my mask in my bag and put it in my extremely tired eyes then I put my head at my desk followed by my arms supporting my head to become comfortable and after that I drift of to sleep.

In my dream I was standing in top of the will probably fall later old building. I saw a girl that looked like China it was her i'm sure of it. She was walking towards this damned building then she took the rocks that was near and threw it off hitting other buildings. She got something from that rock it was white,tiny and had a long ear at first reading this you might thought it was a small white donkey but it's not it's a rabbit. Observing my observation yeah it's clearly a rabbit and dammit why do I have to watch this? I pinched my cheek and woke up. "Neh, Souichiro will be your neighbor and your master, he will make you his slave so go to your seats." Boss stated and took his notebook and jump from his drawer and taught stupid things like. "In chapter 412 and 413 the ones who wouldn't pay the confessional will die." Yes, he's teaching us our future it's really boring ya' know so I just put my mask down and looked at Kaname. If you think I am gay I will kill you.

* * *

**Woo nce I've done it yeaahhhh cheers for me! If you think the story is isn't making any sense don't worry it will next week ty 4 those who reviewed :)) R&R please! Also can I ask you a question who's sougo's friend does he had one? Tell me pleaseee ^_^ bou the chap 412 and 413 its true aw btw im srry if my chaps are short :(**


	4. Coincedence

**Recap: **I pinched my cheek and woke up. "Neh, Souichiro will be your neighbor and your master, he will make you his slave so go to your seats." Boss stated and took his notebook and jump from his drawer and taught stupid things like. "In chapter 412 and 413 the ones who wouldn't pay the confessional will die." Yes, he's teaching us our future it's really boring ya' know so I just put my mask down and looked at Kaname. If you think I am gay I will kill you.

* * *

**Better Together  
Okita X Kagura [SoRa]**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Coincidences shouldn't taken lightly.**

* * *

So since a reader or a guest or whatever you wanna call yourself kissed my feet and bowed to me even though I didn't tell him or her to do it. Kaname looked like a girl really, his face looked like his brother's except the hair, his hair was like my childhood friend China. The eyes were like mine in the size and it really wants me to look at it cause it reminds me of the ocean, his brother looked like *dw*rd from F*ll M*t*l *lch*m*st and eventually his hair is also braided I think if he open his eyes it would be small cause in my theory every character who always closed their eyes its small like F*j* in Pr*nc* *f T*nn*s. I snapped at my train of thoughts and saw a smug smile plastered at my 'neighbor's' face. "Oh look at that someone is already staring at me and it's not a girl, it's a boy probably you envy my face?" He said smugly pairing his smugly face and smugly actions. If only I could stand up and smack his lights off at his girly face I would do it but my sister will be worried about me rather than her health.

"Eh, who? Where? When? Are you daydreaming who in the right mind would look at your girly face and I'm much more handsome than you, Girly." I said to him and also put a smug smile on my face too matching with his. A vein popped on his forehead but he just kept silent he must have respected Danna that much like I did with Kondo-san. "You still didn't answer my question, **Sadist**." He said putting an emphasis on the word 'Sadist'. "Maybe I'm just calculating how ugly you are, Girly and surprisingly your the second next down on Hijikata-san." I stated a and stared at Danna. "Ah, Souchiro-kun since your listening now I'm going to tell you some bad news you aren't on the chapters 413-415 and maybe above also, instead of you on chapter 413 Jimmy would be there."

I just looked at him wide eyed what the hell didn't the author know that if I wasn't on any chapter or been mentioned my mod of fangirls will make a rally in what he did. I've even been in the movie he made in less than 5 minutes. I turned my head at Jimmy he was wearing Ry*m* *ch*z*n's uniform again but now it's complete he's wearing the cap that has a letter Y in it meaning for Ji- Yamazaki and he had his badminton racket that at the handle has also a letter Y in it meaning for Yamazaki of course. He was extremely happy that he imitated Ry*m*'s Tw*st S*rv* it hit Hijikata, he glared at him and muttered. "Seppuko (AN:Spell?) now!" To bad that Jimmy didn't heard him, he was busy cowering at the ceiling. Don't ask why he has plumbers stuck on his hands and his feet also I didn't know how can he ate his stupid Anpan on his situation. I looked at Kamui and Kaname at my right well have a look at that they're asleep I got a stupid idea better than no idea at all. I took out my marker and doodled on their faces. When I was done and ready to go to my seat the bell rang. Lunch Break everyone thought and waited for the signal that Danna will give. "Neh, lunch break already. Patsuan buy me a dozen of parfait and reserve some random seat for us and by the way you're the one who'll pay cause I'm broke right now like always. I almost forgot class dismiss." Danna said lazily and then scratched his butt. All of them jolted up and ran to the cafeteria.

"For the only ones left I'm gonna tell ya' Gintama is back this October I'll tell the details after lunch cause I'm hungry." He said and followed the rest. "Hey, Nii-san wake up!" Said by somebody who shouldn't be awake. Me, Kamui and Kaname were the only ones left. I just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes then looked at them again. I sigh and stood up I took my bento and got outside, I was walking to the cafeteria when someone bumped to me it's to fast I can't even see who or what or is he or a she but I caught a glimpse of a red hair I told to myself forget about it and remember it when I saw them. Then when I was almost on the line I saw them again. They were competing at each other who will get the first serve of desert. I shrugged and walked again, to Danna's table I just felt like it today to eat with them. I sat in front of Danna who was eating his beloved parfait at the moment. I wish I could take out my bazooka and blast out his parfait then look at his face but supposedly I can't you already know the reason so don't ask. I sigh at my thoughts and took out my bento and ate it quietly. A few seconds later the siblings sat side to side at Danna, he didn't mind he just kept eating his 10th parfait.

"Danna, you look like you don't have the appetite to eat today." (Sougo)

"Nah, I don't need your very 'kind' help Souichiro-kun." (Gin)

"For the last time Danna it's Sougo."I stood up, took out my Tabasco sauce reserved for Hijikata-san.

"Don't worry Danna this won't kill you do know that idiots never die." (Sougo)

"No Souichiro-kun it's idoits never catch cold not never die." He said, too late I already squished the sauce on his parfait making it look like the one who was eating it had a nosebleed. "Help yourself Danna hope to see you later." I said in my monotone and hid my sauce for later use at my secret pocket then continued to eat. Suddenly Hijikata passed by but when he saw Danna's food he took a step back and walked over here then he also took out his mayonnaise and also splat it over at our teacher's food then walked away after nodding his head at the parfait. "Is this still eatable Sensei?" Asked by the Demon King who should be passed over us by now. "I'm not very sure." Danna answered honestly. "Ah, is that so then I can make it better so it can be eaten." She said as she took out also her dark matter that she called takoyaki to put it at the sides at Danna's parfait she said to make it look prettier but all I can see is the parfait look like a witch made it. "It's done Sensei so eat it!" She stated while walking away from us.

Kaname who was eating 'accidentally pushed Danna's head on his Witch Parfait. Danna pushed Kaname's head on his food then accidentally also pushed Kamui's head. Kamui was mad at them for interrupting his pleasant meal so he pushed Danna's head then Danna getting annoyed pushed the siblings head. Megane came into view he then pushed the trio's head then started his lecture. "Don't waste the food! Just because you 2 got it free on your first day doesn't mean you will have it free everyday! And you Gin-san be a good example on both of them! Just because you three had it free doesn't mean you have to waste them!" He scolded like a mother. While they were bickering I was bored in looking at them, I stood up and took a cup from the water station and put water in it then got back to our table and I purposely spill it on Girly's head. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean it. My hand slip." I smirked evilly and waited him to respond, but he stood up and got his parasol from his shirt I guess? He took some few steps away from me and made his stance I think I crossed over the line but looking at him he seems really mad though. I took out my bazooka and also got ready he dashed foward at me and his parasol clicked like it was some sort of a gun and it shot son of a gun it is a gun then he jumped up high while still shooting. I easily blocked it with my bazooka but before I could feel it he was at my back and then he slashed me. I didn't thought that I would fly high cause I blocked his attack but unfortunately I flew at Kondo-san's table. If I'm right I broke rib or two. I just sat there and planned my revenged on him.

* * *

**Darn it XD I didn't upload faster dammmm ehh its bec im pretty busy daydreaming bout the show XD so ermm this chapter question are you gonna watch the new anime Gintama thats gonna lauunch this october yesterday or todah? :D oh ya' R&R and you must LoVe & PEaCE and im pretty excited at the next chappy cuz there would be a kissing scene xD  
**


	5. A kiss

**Recap: **I took out my bazooka and also got ready he dashed foward at me and his parasol clicked like it was some sort of a gun and it shot son of a gun it is a gun then he jumped up high while still shooting. I easily blocked it with my bazooka but before I could feel it he was at my back and then he slashed me. I didn't thought that I would fly high cause I blocked his attack but unfortunately I flew at Kondo-san's table. If I'm right I broke rib or two. I just sat there and planned my revenged on him.

* * *

**Better Together**  
**OkitaXKagura [SoRa]**

* * *

**Chapter 5: If you think kisses are great I will kill you personally.**

* * *

The bell suddenly rang exactly when I landed. "Neh, Sougo are you alright?" Kondo-san asked, well then ask yourself Kondo somebody fought you and you landed on the table when you haven't finished your lunch. That was the thing I wanted to say but he is my captain who am I to be rude to him? "Yeah, Sougo are you alright? That guy is pretty strong to make you fly against from there to here." Hijikata stated. For some odd reasons he is now fully dressed at the time. Perhaps one of his fan girls gave it to him. "I'm fine Hijikata-san and Kondo-san." I said to them as I groggily stood up at the table that is now in ruins. I took my bento at the Yorozuya's table then walked to the classroom. At the corner of my eye Kondo-san shrugged his shoulders then followed and Hijikata-san shooked his head but also followed. When I entered the classroom I put my bento at my bag then sat down. I prepared for sleeping but I was interrupted by a loud bang at the door.

There stood Danna looking lazy as ever but he looked a bit paler this afternoon maybe because it was what he ate a little while ago. He walked to the front table mechanically as if he was programmed to do it so, which is true but he's not a robot. "Konnichiwa minna!" Danna greeted us while he smiled. A big shock was sent through us also a BGM like a thunder flashes through us and everyone nodded meaning to go with the flow really did Danna ate something wrong today? Oh yeah he did. . . . "Konnichiwa Sensei!" We replied then sat down. As I prepare to make my sleeping posture again Danna interrupted me again. He should have a very good reason to stop me. "Erm, I'm not sure how to say this," He started and every one of us stared through his very soul. "Yeah stare at me until I melt you should thank me that I managed to do something good a 2 good news everyone." Now even the twins decided to join to stare at him. "I know I told 3 of your classmates this, that the ANIME IS BACK! Not only that we will HAVE ANOTHER MOVIE! HURAY!" He exclaimed everybody cheered, the most happiest of all is Danna of course he is the main character at the anime and anime not to mention at the movie too, I only got less than 5 minutes to be screened live but it's to bad that most of the fanfictions were all about me (my love life to be exact).

I caught a glimpse of Hijikata smoking while smiling I thought he vowed not to smoke ever again? Maybe I could kill him this very day cause it Saturday so it means a new episode will be able to release this afternoon. Also maybe this season I can torture him every single way I knew. I smirked at my thoughts then heard some girls giggled in front. I just ignored it and finally I received my well deserved sleep. I dreamt that I was standing at some random temple at some random planet somewhere in space. Then I saw a 4 or 3 year old China sitting at the edge of the cement and she is gazing up in the sky. I think she is waiting for a S*p*rm*n to appear right in front of her eyes. It was really weird that I aint' wet now. She wore her usual dress that was probably inside her raincoat, her parasol was right next to her and her hair are neatly tied in yellow buns. I felt that, somebody are going to our direction. The people suddenly appeared at her back, there are 3 of them. "Hey kiddo are you an orphan?" The No Name Guy# 1 asked while smiling evilly. "We can find you some new nice parents if you come with us." No Name Guy# 2 offered and also smiled. "Yeah, If you come with us you can find a happily ever after!" No Name Guy# 3 said to China as if it can convince her at that kind of stupid method. A minute passed China walked to the edge of the cement again then wagged her feet and put down her hood while again stared at the grey sky not even bothering that her head is being wetter and wetter at the moment. I sign and heard some footsteps but probably it's only one. Oh, I forgot to tell you I am standing at the back of the temple and the view I see here China, the edge, and you can clearly see the grey sky and clouds here. I looked at her again and turned my head to the foot steps where I heard somewhere.

And now there stood a kid wearing a pair like China's except that the color is black and in hand he is holding a violet parasol, protecting him from the rain. " Why are you here alone in this cold rain?" The sounded Kamui question said maybe he is Kamui. "I will not get to see the chance to look at the sun if it rise. Also my umbrella is broken." She replied innocently and pointed the umbrella sitting next to her. "Well then I am very sorry to ruin your sungazing but Mom is calling us so let's go home." He said offering a hand to China who gladly accepted it and got her broken parasol with her right hand and he left hand holding at Kamui's hand and he smiled at her then got her inside the umbrella. I signed and pinched my right cheek. This is the second dream of China's past it really doesn't make a damn sense in any angle they say in the internet that its a lucid dream or what they really call it I'm having astral plane. I think I needed to be swapped with a character at Gh*st H*nt cause I'm having these dreams.

I woke up with a start. Girly face had a bucket of water with him and was pushed by someone it looked like it was the ugly neko girl. Damn. Maybe you get what I mean. I am now dripping wet with a strange dream that I just got plus it is now dismissal time the hallways are crowded. Some one burst the door open harshly. A mob of fangirls got in, took out their phones/cameras and others are screaming:

"KYAAAAHHHHH~! Look! Oki- Okita –sama! I - i-s! KYAHH~!"  
"Look at that the Super S peed all over! Hahaha!"  
"That's nice getting the attentions of girls again, huh?"  
"He looks like the uke type!"  
"You humiliated yourself! I can't believe it!"

Yeah it's really annoying and so a few minutes all of the girls at the hallway crowded the classroom 3-Z. Great freaking great. I shoved/kicked/pushed the people outside but keep my classmates a lazy sensei and my rival inside. I put my hands at either sides of my head and made fun of my hair out of frustration. I'm still dripping wet, my precious mask is soaked, my popularity is growing really high because of this, I feel really cold, my jacket has been stolen by someone and worst of all I smelled like a towel that's been wet for a long time but the towel hasn't been dried properly. "What the hell is that for?!" I yelled, asked him, he just looked at me apologetically not sure about what to say. "I'm very sorry S- so- Sou-go it's an accident believe me." He said seriously to me I sigh and said, "Gimme your jacket dummy ah wait buy me a jacket." Girly face also sigh but he took off his jacket and handed it to me. I took his jacket and put it on. Everyone stared at what is happening dumbfounded and all eyes are glued to me. "Buy me a new one, tomorrow's the deadline." I said as I sat, still everyone stares at me none to him. "Hey, why in the all of the people here in Earth and in the galaxy everyone looked at you!?" This time he was the one who yelled. "See it for yourself." I replied in my monotone. He stood at his seat af if nothing happened between us and sat at my table and in front of me cross legged then we started our staring contest. Our heads are inching closer and our pair of eyes are getting piercer and piercer by the seconds. "Um, excuse me." Jimmy said and tried to get his pencil at his table but doing that so made his mistake. I opened my eyes and saw something really disturbing. Hell I'm kissing him!

* * *

**Yey! I finally updated! Sorry for the late update I'm really tensed right now cause my tutor gonna get my card hope I will still be 2nd : also bout the dream I'm not sure if this is the exact detail and the kissing scene is inspired by Naruto who kissed Sasuke that way XDD**

**TYVM for the reviews everybody! Especially Nunnaly-chan, wewzeiness, lulu.c1t4, xxXKuroOtomeXxx, Secret Fujoshi-san, SomebodyUDunno and Guest really I owe you all a lot :D**

**I might post once or twice a month now messed up with proj please have pity on me T^T**


	6. Thinking ridiculous

**Recap**: I opened my eyes and saw something really disturbing. Hell I'm kissing him!

* * *

**Better Together. OkitaXKagura [SoRa]**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Thinking something ridiculous.**

* * *

When you kissed someone they say and you thought that your heart beats faster, your mind went blank and you will have butterflies in you stomach or you'll feel fluttery inside. To tell you the harsh truth. None of these happened to me except the mind went blank thingy but the others were threatening to show which will never threaten me cause I'm the only one who can force others.

Back to the topic, I don't know why my mind went blank at that seconds but maybe I can guess that it's because I'm really shocked at what happened. I shoved him to my left, so he could say hi to the open window and french kiss it instead of me. "What the flipping hell just happened?!" I demanded him while he is trying his best to get free from the window by not destroying it then he shotted me a glare and replied, "Bitch please! Do you think I want that!?" then he muttered, "That was my first kiss ya' know, I expected a better one to kiss me." I stood up and glared at him, he also glared back almost to quickly. "Well let me also tell you this, that was also my first you know and I didn't expect to kiss a whiny bratty guy like you!" I come backed at him, by a mili-second he looked confused maybe because he learned that I heard him. "Let me also tell you this it is clear as the sun that's it your fault!" He snapped back. "My fault? It's clearly your fault your the one who leaned on me!" I exclaimed.

I didn't notice that Kamui is looking at us and he suddenly hit our collar bone but the one that your shoulder or if you want it clearly it's like the one on TV. Somehow it worked, Lesson Number Unlimited: Never underestimate the power of shows in the TV. So now I'm unconscious I betted my self I will have a dream about someone's past once again.

Eventually I won on myself, stupid author just because your name is forever alone doesn't mean you have to make your awesome, borrowed cast to suffer for being alone! **(AN: Just be used to it Sougo or I'll make it even worse than the 1st one.) **Actually your a stupid au- **(AN: I get that a lot. Just get back to your silly dream land okay, so I don't want to spent my time typing or talking to my self, cause I'll become even lonelier.) **"It's not my fault that your a crazy otaku loner. Also who cares." I muttered under my breath.

Anyway I was now standing in the middle of the street or more like a country that's where I lived in and I saw China skipping at the street and she wore her usual except that it's a dress! Who would have thought of that? Partnered with her pants and with her ever-so-present-parasol. She was crossing the streets, I got tired looking at her and instead I stared at my back I saw Danna and Megane behind Danna cluching at something, Danna was rambling at some stuff and unluckily I heard a few lines, "A man will act like a kid for as long as he lives..."

They passed right through me I didn't even noticed that China was running and at the middle, a few meters before Danna and Megane could hit her he shouted, "Watch out!" She looked at the scooter with a confused face then CRASH! They ran onto her! I fell back laughing, immediately their face turned horror, I laughed even louder.

After that I woke up. Bummer. I was at my room in my pajamas and t-shirt someone changed me into this and I don't know. I sat up to stare at nothing and something caught my attention it's a colorful Anpan-sized sticky paper. Sticking at my study table I stood up and read at my mind what's written.

"Okita-san pardon my little brother for kissing you and being rude. Further more if you do anything to him more that what he did to you. I would be happy to kill you plus I wouldn't hesitate to do it and be very glad if it happens. Much hate and a very tiny winy like, Kamui."

It's very funny cause he said sorry then said to kill me moreover it's extremely idiotic. Truth to be told a flicker of recognition run through my veins when I kissed him. It felt like something that I've been looking for. Thought unfortunately I can't remember it in my head it's close but I just can't remember it. I snapped my head at the clock it's 12:00 I stared at my computer maybe I can call Hell Girl and tell her to kill Hijikata but I'll be the one to torture him so that I don't have to pay my soul to her. I pushed away my thoughts and threw the colorful Anpan-sized sticky paper to my trashcan.

A month had passed since that 'incedent' and we bickered more about little things like: Hey, Do you believe that if you always ask a question that your smart?, Why is the sky blue?, Did you know that new drama? Every now and then strange things happens. First we destroy little doors and some other stuff then it arrived to the matter that we destroyed the new expensive car of the principal.

It's awesome how dense the principal is. He just stared at the car and said, "Bummer..." then walked away, no detention, no warnings, no whatsoever!

"Sofa-kun you're dozing off againg, doze of after 2 to 3 minutes please." Danna stated snapping me away from my train of thoughts. I shrugged it off and looked at the window and saw a parade with a loud speaker singing: "Oh, when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell..." That's when we heard GFace being stupid, stupidly asked, "Who the flip smile at the ground?" Everybody swiped their heads at him. While at that he faced the tiles and smiled like a maniac that just got ot from a mental hospital. Because that we all laughed even our teacher rolled on the floor.

As minutes passed by I smacked his head. "Aw what was that for?!" He exclaimed at me I looked at him then put my elbow at the table and rested my chin there. "Maybe you being stupid." I replied in my monotone. "Then why do you cared about my well being?" He curiously asked. Fuck. He got me there, come on Sougo you can think! "You remind me of someone I..." I acidentally mumbled. After I realized what I said I kept my mouth shut but thanking Kami sama that my seatmateis stupid. "What did ya' say?" He asked like the single people today.

"I said I don't want a slave being an idiot everyday and like you who doesn't even have a brain. The've used a metaphor or some random figure of speech so don't be like that." I said feeling like a president giving some info t the peeps, he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Danna while the rest do the same. Ok this is very nice extremely nice, no words of encouragement to ask if he is her. "Souichiro-kun don't ignore me," He said so I obliged what he asked for I looked at him.

"Much better so I was saying meet your old classmate Takasugi."

* * *

**GOMEN really I wanna die right now cause I haven't updated for 2 whole months... ****I think I'll wanna die just like how Rizal died XD**

**When I was working with this I was listening to the songs of ERASERHEADS! Am I old? Nah I wish I reached the 90s thought.. And Iwas in America to the reunion concert on oct 2012. By the way any one of you have any ideas for me to share? To make this longer? :) And can anyone lemme a hand for being mah editor? XD and the summary hahaha I always change it every chapter I update.**

**Anyways Thanks for those who reviewed and faivorited and followed ^_^ **


End file.
